Deception of the Heart
by SummerO
Summary: When young Willow starts her sixth year at Hogwarts, she never thought it would be filled with so much heartbreak and death. She has worked hard to hide her secrets from her siblings and friends, but she slowly looses control of everything as she begins to delve into her love for a Death Eater. She's been running for years from her past, but it seems everything will (cont.)
1. Summary

When young Willow starts her sixth year at Hogwarts, she never thought it would be filled with so much heartbreak and death. She has worked hard to hide her secrets from her siblings and friends, but she slowly looses control of everything as she begins to delve into her love for a Death Eater. She's been running for years from her past, but it seems everything will inevitably catch up to her. And as everyone waits for the Dark Lord's next move, Willow must find a way to protect the ones she loves from his grasp. So much can happen when your past comes back to haunt you.


	2. Author's Note

This is an important request from me, the writer, to you, the reader.

I have been writing this story for many years and have been taking into great account the opinions of people about Harry Potter fanfictions. I do my best to keep the characters in their character form with their personality from the book, but I am not perfect.

Please, if you see a mistake or you don't think a certain character would act that way, then please, comment and let me know how they should act. I have not read the books for a couple of years so my memory of them is shady.

I will be using Harry Potter wiki to keep as close to the book as possible and am working hard on avoiding making my beloved book into a cliche, annoying, bad fanfic.

There maybe a few things that have been seen in other fanfics (which IS normal) but I am working on making sure to use ideas that are different from others, to help my story stand out among the others out there.

My story will not be perfect until I have clicked the "completed" button, so don't expect it to be.

I hope you love this story as much as I have.

Now, from me to you, Deception of the Heart.


	3. Publish Info Disclaimer

**Deception of the Heart**

 **Book 1**

 **Harry Potter Fan fiction Trilogy**

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

I own only my characters and scenes I have made up

Summer O'Reilly

Copyright © 2016 All Rights Reserved


	4. Dedication

I dedicate this novel in the memory of Alan Rickman. Not only did he make one of my favorite characters come to life, but many others as well. He will always be a beloved actor among our world and will never be forgotten.

"Actors are agents of change. A film, a piece of theater, a piece of music, or a book can make a difference. It can change the world." - Alan Rickman

RIP 1946-2016


	5. Opening - Part One

**Part One**

 **Revealing the Soul**

"Numbing the pain for a while

will make it worse when you finally feel it."

-Albus Dumbledore


	6. Chapter One

**~Chapter 1~**

"Willow! My sweetheart, I'm over here." Spoke a women's voice.

She kept calling out the name "Willow" as a young girl followed the voice through a beautiful forest. This looks like the same forest that had surrounded Leviathan Manor, she thought to herself. The forest broke out to a beach, a beach she had been to many times long ago to get away from the cold winters with her family.

She closed her eyes, feeling the soft sand under her feet and in-between her toes. Oh how I remember playing and swimming in these waters, she thought. She could hear the waves moving up and down the land; the sound comforting and peaceful.

"Willow," said the voice again. The girl opened her eyes to see an older women with raven black hair and gray eyes. The girl smiled and hugged her, smelling the familiar scent of tulips.

"I've missed you mother." She said. A tear ran down her cheek, remembering how she had died in her arms.

"Willow, my dear, look up there." When she pulled away, she saw that her mother was pointing a finger up towards the sky with a smile. She looked up to see a beautiful full moon and bright stars twinkling around it.

But something caught her eye, and her eyes widened. There was a handsome face on the moon. He had a pale face, with blue-grey stormy eyes and soft platinum blonde hair. He looked down at her, with love in his eyes and a smile that she rarely saw on his face.

Willow heard her mother behind her, "Remember, secrets not told to the ones closest to you, can make a soul lose what it loves." She spun around as her mother's voice began to fade, changing to a familiar dark voice.

She was replaced by someone Willow feared and didn't want near her. She took a step back as she looked into red snake like eyes and a snake like face that she knew all to well.

As she kept walking away from him, a evil grin was plastered on his face as he whispered her name over and over again. Suddenly, she fell backwards into what seemed to be a pit of darkness, screaming her lungs out.

Willow felt loneliness immediately when she landed on the dark and cold floor, tears streaking down her face. It was like a stab to her heart. She looked up to see Him laughing at her, at her weakness, as she was closed in a pit of lonely despair.

"Willow wake up! We're almost there!" Willow Leviathan shot up when she felt someone shaking her, sweating and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice. She looked to the side of her to see Hermione, her curly brown hair tied back and her brown eyes full of concern.

She nodded, "Just a nightmare." Hermione nodded, standing up. Willow looked out the train window. She's been having nightmares a lot lately, and, because of them, she hasn't been getting much sleep. She shuddered, remembering the dream.

She stretched out her bones and yawned, sitting all the way up. She looked at where Ron and Hermione were, where they were obviously having an argument. Why didn't they just go out already?, she thought to herself, watching them. They were completely meant for each other. But, of course, Ronald was too daft to notice.

She looked to her side, and her eyes widen. The person that had been sitting there before, was not sitting there now.

She looked at Hermione. "Where's Harry," She asked, feeling a little worried.

Hermione looked up at her. She had been in the process of kicking Ronald out so they could change, but she stopped now. "He said he had something to do, but he hasn't come back." She finally got Ron out and closed to door.

"Oh," was all Willow said as she changed, but she heard Ron chuckle. He always thought she worried too much.

As she opened the door, fully dressed now in Hogwarts attire, he commented, "Oh come on Willow, you honestly don't think he'd die or something. Honestly, you worry too-" he trailed off at the glare she was giving him.

"I'm sure he's fine Willow, he'll show up sooner or later, I'm sure of it." Hermione said while glaring at Ronald as she closed the door for him to change.

She just nodded her head and leaned against the wall. She wasn't really convinced. Harry always had a tendency to get himself into trouble, so she usually- no, she always worried.

When they walked back in after Ron had finished dressing, she thought about him.

Harry and Willow had met on the train towards Hogwarts during our first year there, and they had become friends immediately. Neither she nor Harry have parents, for different reasons. That was one thing that had made them so close. Not many children live without their parents, and understand the pain it causes the ones who do.

And after being friends for just a couple of months, he had become overprotective of her, and she of him. They cared for each other a lot, like brother and sister. Much the same way with Ronald and Hermione.

There were some people who wished they'd start dating, but that would just be weird for both of them. So they never did, to everyone's disappointment.

The train, soon enough, stopped. As they got off, she worried more and more. Where was he, she thought as she heard her name being called.

She turned around to see Feline and Farrah, the Slytherine Twins. They got their "title" from being rambunctious, always causing problems and getting into bloody trouble all of the time.

Now, most would think that Willow would just turn around and ignore them, but they were actually her friends. She said hi as they caught up with her. Hermione smiled, being friendly, but Ronald just stood there, hating any Slytherine, no matter who they were.

He grabbed Hermione impatiently by the wrist after an awkward silence and pulled her away.

"I'll save you a seat Willow!" she called back while glaring at Ron.

When they were out of sight, Feline and Farrah immediately took her hands on either side of her and began to walk, swinging their arms like 6 year olds. "Well, Willow, you look like a tornado went right through you and messed up your pretty little face," said Feline. She gave her a glare, but Feline looked at her with innocence.

Farrah laughed, "You got that right!" She sighed. The twins acted like children, but they probably knew more about her then she knew about herself right now. They knew about her nightmares and just about everything else. They were there for her all Summer, helping her with her siblings when she had to work and run errands.

Feline and Farrah looked different, even though they are twins. Feline had long brown hair, where as Farrah had short shoulder length brown hair. She cut it on purpose when she got tired of being mistaken for Feline. They both have hazel eyes and brown skin.

"So how was the rest of your Summer after we left you last month?" Farrah asked. Their family had gone on a cruise to Denmark to see some family that lived up there.

Out of the both of them, Farrah was the more crazy one with tons of attitude. Feline was out there as well, but was a little more settled.

"The usual; work, watching and taking care of the kids, cleaning, bills and such. You know; being an adult." She shrugged. Her Summers were never exciting, not like they had been before everything had happened. They both rolled their eyes.

"Well, what about your honey love. You couldn't have been just doing those things while we were gone," Farrah asked, waggling her eyebrows, obviously wanting something juicy to know.

They always believed, that even though she had to do all this work, that she still had time to socialize and have fun, like any other teenager. But not many other teenagers are in her situation.

She thought for a moment. "We saw each other once, and it was an accident, we just ran into each other." She remembered that day. That was when she had first noticed how stressed his life had become since his father was sent into Azkaban.

She noticed how they were looking at her, and quickly added, "And we didn't do anything."

Farrah rolled her eyes again, seems it was becoming a hobby. "Oh yeah, like I believe that." She huffed. "Twin?"

Feline acted like she was thinking. "No, Twin. I think they slept together, am I right?"

Farrah nodded furiously with a serious face. Willow was about to explain, once again, that she was still a virgin, when Blaze, another Slytherin, came up.

"Are these two bugging you Willow?" He asked, teasingly pushing them away so he could hug her. Blaze had hair that was black, brown eyes, and brown skin. As she watched the Twins and Blaze mess around, she noticed Feline doing a little flirting, and Blaze was flirting right back.

She made a mental note to discuss that with her.

When they finally got to the carriages, they all hopped in. As the others kept teasing each other, she sighed and looking out the window. As the carriage rolled on, her head was filled with the thoughts of Harry and her secret love.

No one knew she loved him, except for the twins and Blaze. She always felt guilty, not telling Harry, but she had a perfectly good reason why.

And she couldn't tell the guy she loved him, because then she would just get thrown back into her past, and she didn't want that, nor did she want that for her little sister and brother.

As they walked into the Great Hall, she said bye to the twins and Blaze. Then walked off to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hermione and left the seat next to her open.

She stayed quiet and didn't talk to anyone. She was basically freaking out more and more with every minute that passed by, and Harry still hadn't showed up.

Dumbledore finished with the sorting ceremony for the first years, and Harry still hadn't showed up.

As Dumbledore stood to speak, the doors opened, and walked in Harry. She let out a breath of relief as he fast walked over to them. He quickly sat down and reached for a napkin.

That's when she noticed his nose was bleeding. She was about to reach over and help, but Ginny beat her to it. She had always had a secret crush on him, but right now she was dating Dean. Willow smiled a little. She really hoped she would break up with Dean soon. Not that she didn't like Dean, but from what she could see before her, it seems Harry had developed some feelings as well.

When Dumbledore sat back down, and the food appeared, all the first years gasped at the sight. She smiled and grasped some fruit and ate a little, but basically picked at it all.

Because of her frequent nightmares, her appetite had slowly begun to diminish, and if anyone saw her without her clothes on, you could see her rib cage and bones in certain places. She knew it was unhealthy, but she just didn't have the energy to really eat anymore.

When she had that feeling that someone was watching her, she looked up to see blue-grey eyes. He held her gaze for a second before looking away. She had noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, maybe even as dark as her's. She wondered what was going on with him.

She felt someone touch her arm and she looked to see Harry smiling at her. She smiled back, but then remembered that he had been gone and worried her to death.

She picked up the pocketbook that she always had on her and hit the side of his arm with it.

"OW," he said, rubbing his arm with his hand, glaring at her.

She glared back at him, "That's what you get for making me worry, Harry James Potter."

He smiled slightly as she used his full name, but still looked wounded by her abuse. She tended to use people's full names when she was mad at them. Ron says it's because she's like an old granny at heart.

"Well," he said sarcastically, "I'm sorry for having things to do."

She huffed, "Like what, go be a bloody idiot and piss someone off so that you can have a bloody nose." He gave me a pointed look.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to touch his nose lightly. "Who gave you the bloody nose anyway? What'd you do, run into a door?" She smiled slightly at the thought.

He smiled to, but then looked over to the Slytherin table. She followed his gaze to see the guy she was staring at not that long ago, and sighed, looking skyward, exasperated.

Here we go again.

"Malfoy," She heard Harry practically growl.

And that's why she couldn't say a word about who she loves. Her heart had sadly chosen Draco as the guy it wanted. She really didn't like keeping it from Harry, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't know how he would react; she didn't want to hurt him.

"I should have known," she sighed. He and Draco have never gotten along, and she doubted it would start now.

They all finished eating; talking about little things and their Summers, but soon enough Dumbledore gave his traditional "inspiring" speech, and sent them off to bed.

As they walked towards the Gryffindor common room, she became aware of eyes on her, again. She looked around to see Seamus, watching her with a glare. She immediately looked away.

Willow and Seamus had dated for quite some time last year during the whole franchise of Dumbledore's army, even though she had had nothing to do with it because she thought they were all bloody crazy for thinking they could build an army.

But her feelings for Draco had been too overwhelming and he was all she could think about whenever they were together, so she broke it off.

Seamus had wanted to know why, and for weeks he kept asking, being very persistent, but she never gave an answer.

He had then decided to take a step forward into her privacy and had read part of her journal. He found out about her feelings for Draco, and she had basically broke down and explained some things to him.

She had only done that because Sirius had just passed away, and he had been one of the few adults that knew about whom her parents really were and where she came from, and she had been on the edge and nerves for weeks

After that, he agreed to keep it secret, knowing that Harry not knowing hurt her more than anything. Saying Seamus hates me was an understatement.

When they were in the common room, they departed to their different dorms. Running into their room, she immediately chose the bed next to the window, jumping on it.

Everyone wondered why she always wanted the bed closest to the window, even though it gets really cold here. She just liked being able to look out the window. She had always thought it was beautiful here.

They all changed into their sleeping attire. She slipped on star wars boxers and a tight fitting green tank top. Even though Willow was a full blooded witch, she did know a few things about muggles, especially their books and movies. Their creations intrigued her. Especially their movies.

She put her reddish brown hair in a French braid and walked in on the girls, all sitting on Parvati's bed and probably gossiping. Well, except for Hermione, of course. She was sitting on her bed, already engrossed in one of the many books she would bring from home.

She smiled at her as she laid across her bed. She closed her book, making sure there was a bookmark there.

"So, how are you and Ronald?" Willow asked straight out. She blushed slightly, but smiled. Willow was the only one that knew about her crush on Ron. She didn't know if Harry knew, though.

"He is, as always, utterly clueless." They laughed together. It was true; Ronald was utterly clueless and didn't seem to notice anything. But that was Ronald for you.

"He'll figure it out soon, I know it," She assured her as she put her hand over hers and squeezed slightly. She just nodded.

She got up to leave her to her reading, and went over to the other girls. She sat down and was offered a chocolate frog by Parvati. She smiled at her, and chewed on the sweets as she listened in on what their current discussion was on.

"- I heard that she slept with him a lot, but he still sleeps with other girls in the Slytherin House." Parvati was saying.

Lavender sighed, "In all honesty, Pansy should just stop. She's never going to get Malfoy." They all nodded in union.

"Yup," agreed Marie, "No one can tame the heart of Malfoy. Why else would he be called "The Slytherin Prince"?" They all smiled and laughed.

She looked out the window. Did they really have to be talking about him? She already knew all this. Another thing to add to the list of why she did't pursue her heart's desire.

Draco had grown to be a jerk that slept with a lot of girls, probably because of his fathers influence on him. She remembered when he was a sweet little boy, always opening doors for her or helping her with anything she asked of him. But what she had done had broken his heart and changed him.

"Hello, earth to Willow."

"What?" She said as she turned her attention back to the girls, who were all smiling at her.

Lavender laughed, "I asked you what you think of Malfoy, hot or not?"

Oh good God. "Am I supposed to answer truthfully?" She cocked an eyebrow at them. They all nodded.

She thought about it. She guessed it didn't hurt to be vague. She shrugged, "I guess, he isn't that bad."

They all smiled at that and began a discussion on the forbidden Slytherin hottie.

Well, it was a stupid question to ask, really. Draco was tall, dark, and handsome. Besides his hot headed attitude and evil manner, he's basically every girls dream bad boy.

She was quite small. Being 4 ft 7" tall, she usually wore heels whenever she could. She was very sporty, though. She especially loved playing the muggle game, soccer.

As the girls began to go off onto school, she got up and walked over to her bed, and pulled the curtains around her bed. She thought about her classes.

Her favorite class was going to be her free period. She had already discussed it with Hagrid, and it was decided that she would help him with his magical pets and the dark forest on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The other days were for her choosing.

She really wanted to work with magical creatures in her future. She absolutely adored every creature she had ever read about, especially dragons.

She smiled as she laid down, listening as the other girls went to bed. They knew that when she went to bed, it's time for bed.

The very first couple of weeks being at Hogwarts, the girls had stayed up a long time each night, also keeping her up since she was so sensitive to sounds, one sad thing that had gotten embedded in her when she had to take care of her siblings.

She had finally broke one day and had yelled at them to get to bed, and had threatened them with so many spells that they hadn't even known of. Now, they were just used to it.

She closed her eyes, but, even though she was in such a safe place, a haven, she still had unsettling nightmares.

I truly hope you like how it's going. Please comment down below any mistakes you see. I had originally written this story in first person but I am currently changing it to third so it is taking time to fix it and make sure everything is right since I am not used to writing in third person. So please if you see anything wrong, tell me. It will be greatly appreciated not only by me, but the other readers I know it may bug that hate bad literature.

And if you have any tips or suggestions that will be helpful as well.


	7. Chapter Two

~Chapter 2~

Willow woke up gasping for breath. _Freaking nightmares, they are going to kill me,_ she thought to herself. She was sweating, frightened, and tired. This was the third time she had woken up tonight from a nightmare. And it was always the same one every time.

She looked over at her dragon clock. She saw that it was 4 am.

She sighed and got out of bed. _No point in trying to sleep when I'll probably wake up in 20 minutes or so anyway._

She took a long, soothing hot shower and got dressed, putting her hair up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and books as she walked out.

The halls reminded her of how it used to be in her house when she was younger, always dark and mysterious.

She really liked school. It helped to get her mind off of everything. She liked to keep busy now a days, especially with all the things going on outside of school between the Death Eaters and the Ministry.

She shivered at the thought of the Death Eaters. She remembered when she was younger and some of their children had been her playmates, and even some of the Death Eaters would play games with her.

She knew better now, though, not to trust them.

They had truly only liked her because of her father. _Damn it, stop thinking about the past_ , she thought to herself. She decided to change the subject in her mind.

She never really thought about her future, because she never knew if she would have one or not. When she was little, she had always dreamed of the perfect life. Wonderful children, a beautiful house, many pets, an understanding husband.

She sighed. The only man she wanted to be with didn't even seem interested in her anymore. There wasn't much she could do about it, though. She usually didn't think about it.

 _I'm too sensitive._

Her siblings - her pride and joy, even when they aggravate her. Her sister's name was Samantha, but everyone called her Sammy. She is the worse, beginning to get to that age of hormonal changes and thinking the world was against her. She complains about everything and wants everything. But Willow made sure she worked for whatever she had her mind set on having.

Since she's in her third year here, she always tells her that if she gets good grades, and during the summer does her chores, and doesn't complain about cleaning the house and does as she is told, that she would give her what ever money she had saved up for her.

If she doesn't, then it all goes to their little brother, Theodore, whom they all called Teddy.

Teddy is the most innocent, sweetest little boy ever. She loved him with all her heart, and anybody who meets him does also. He doesn't ask for anything except little things.

All he ever asks for is a mother out of her, a sister out of Sammy, and friends out of everyone else.

Sometimes, though, he asks about having a father.

"You'll know when you have a father, honey," She explained to him one night before bed. She had tucked him in already and had read him a bed time story.

"But how will I know." he had asked, looking a little sad in his eyes.

But she had known that wasn't possible right then and there. So she said the only thing that she had known was true.

"You'll feel it in your heart." She had said while smiling and putting a hand over his heart.

He smiled and had sunk farther into his bed while she kissed his forehead and said goodnight.

She hated not being able to be both a father and a mother to him, but that was impossible. She knew at least a little bit of how it felt to have a father, and it was very different from having a mother.

But she didn't want to think about it.

 _Wow, there are tons of things I really don't want to think about. No wonder I'm so stressed._

Teddy was staying with their maid, Eliza, since he wasn't able to stay at the school. Eliza was a trained witch and had actually been a Auror before she retired to be a maid.

But Willow couldn't help but discuss with Dumbledore about having him come here, and he said he would consider it.

She hoped his answer would come soon because, she loved Eliza, but she loved taking care of Teddy herself. It was hard to stay away from him because she worry's all the time, especially with everything that's going on.

She hadn't realized she had wandered into the Great Hall until she saw the four giant tables in front of her. She sighed and walked to the edge of the Gryffindor table, taking a seat and putting her head down on the table.

When her eyes slowly began to droop, she heard something fall on the floor with a loud slam.

She lifted her head quickly to see him sitting at the Slytherine table, bending over to pick up his book, giving her a steely glare.

But since they were alone this time, she looked right back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she saw his eyes move from her eyes, intimately, like how a friend that knows everything about you would look at you, or into you, and looked at her face. His gaze changed to a questioning softness when he saw the dark circles under her eyes and how she looked slightly thin.

Her memories rushed into her head.

"Loli, we'll be friends forever, right?" asked a six year old Draco, smiling at his success at thinking up that awesome nickname he had for her all by himself.

A five year old Willow had nodded her head enthusiastically as she had taken his hand and they had run off into the woods towards their large tree house. Always on a adventure, always carefree.

"I don't know what to do Draco, I'm so scared. I don't want to be separated from Sammy or Teddy." a six year old Willow had cried into Draco's seven year old chest. "What if he comes after us." She had whispered.

"My parents wont let anything happen to you Loli, I swear our friendship on it. Not your father nor _He_ will get you." He had said seriously, always thinking himself as her protector.

She had sniffled and wiped her nose on his shirt, knowing he wouldn't care, forever trusting him.

"I can't, Draco, I'm sorry. We need to stop." a 10 year old Willow had said sadly to a shocked 11 year old Draco. "Your parents have done what they can, but I need to show the Ministry that I can take care of my family."

"That's not the reason why and you know it. You're doing this because you're running away from your past." he had snarled. "Your being a coward."

"So what if I am." She had whispered sadly. She didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

"Then I'm not your friend and we'll never be friends." his eyes had had complete hatred in them as he had turned and walked away.

"I love you Draco, more than you know." She said as he stalked off. She knew she was being a coward.

And she still knows it.

That had been the first time she had ever referred to Draco as not part of her family.

And it had ruined them both. Breaking both of their little hearts and tearing their friendship into smithereens, never to be like it had once been since she had closed herself off from everything in her past.

There were days when she would regret her decision, but then there are days when she understand why she had done it.

The memories lasted for a millisecond. Long enough for Draco to realize what he was doing, get up, and walk out of the Great Hall. She sigh.

 _Life was never easy, was it,_ she thought.

When other students started to file into the Great Hall for breakfast, Willow was in the middle of "eating" her food when she heard, "Willow I HATE YOU!" It sounded like a very loud screech, so she knew exactly who it was, sadly.

She turned to see Sammy with her short curly black hair loose around her face. She looked like she was about to murder someone and people around her looked a little scared. But she'd seen it to many times to truly be intimidated. She has seen and dealt with much worse then an angry teen. And she knew what this was about so she was prepared.

"You went through my stuff, didn't you!"

By now, everyone was watching. She saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, watching as well.

She gave her her motherly glare that she had learned to use over the years. "Yeah I did, because I know what you're like and what you think is nice to wear."

"You took practically ALL of my clothes away. Some of my make-up too!"

Willow stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "Some of the clothes you put in there weren't even clothes at all, and you don't need so much make-up. You are to young to start looking like that."

Sammy gasped. "What about what you wear," she growled.

She sighed, "We've been through this. I'm older and pay for everything. And the clothes I buy aren't even close to what clothes you had in there."

"But I paid for all those clothes myself!"

She narrowed her eyes, "And where exactly did all that money come form, huh?" She knew she had caught her there the look on Sammy's face.

"B-But-"

She waved her hand to stop her. "No, the discussion's over, Samantha. I don't want to hear another word about it. And if I see any other clothing like that with you, anywhere, until you are 21, I swear, I'll never pay for anything for you ever again." She said, anger and exasperation in her voice.

"You try to be our mom, but you know what? YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! I wished mother was still alive, because I HATE YOU!" She dramatically walks away, crying. Her friends follow her, cooing her and saying how they were so sorry she had someone like Willow to take care of her.

She should be happy she has someone to take care of her at all. She didn't have anyone to watch over her for a long time as she grew up.

She sat, exhausted. One of these days, she was going to blow up at her, and regret it afterward.

She didn't know how she came out like this. She definitely didn't teach her it.

"You okay?"

She looked up to see Harry, Hermione, and Ronald.

She nodded and turned in her seat as they all sat down. Harry was a bit nervous because tryouts for quidditch was coming up and since he was the captain, he didn't really know what to do.

"Howdy Captin' Potter!" She yelled sarcastically in her country accent. He gave her a dirty look and soccer punched her in the arm lightly.

She gasps and hits him back really hard, causing him to yelp. She just laughed at him as Ronald mocks him about being hurt by a girl.

He makes a face and sighs dramatically. "And so it begins."

As she was walking down the hall to get her classes from McGonagall, Parvati came running up to her, huffing and out of breath. "Parvati what's wrong?" she asks as she rubs her back.

"Marie -huff- Marie is in the bathroom -huff- having a breakdown." Willow's eyes narrow as she gives Parvati some water. Then she turned in the direction Parvati had come and runs, Parvati following.

"Was it Pansy again?"

"Yes. She and her squad went after her while I was in the classroom talking to a professor." Willow nodded.

She should have known this would happen in only a couple of days.

Marie was a cousin of Pansy, their mother's being sisters. Her whole family and relatives looked down on her for being in Gryffindor and even tried to make Dumbledore put her in Slytherin.

Pansy and her friends have bullied her since the day school started, copying what the adults did in her family. All the girls in Gryffindor have done their best to always be around Marie to make sure nothing happened to her. She was a shy and tiny girl that wasn't much for fighting so she never fought back. She was also bullied for her weight and how she looked.

It was absolutely disgusting how people treated her.

Willow got to the bathroom, a little out of breath, and walked in slowly, giving Parvati a nod to wait outside. Willow was the one everyone went to to talk to her. She always knew what to say, according to them.

She could hear sniffling in one of the stalls and knocked lightly on it. "Marie? Sweety can I come in?" The stall door was thrown open and Marie collapsed into her. Willow wrapped her arms around her and sunk to the ground. "I'm so sorry sweety." She said as she rubs her back.

The bullying they had gotten down to only happen a couple times a year. Pansy actually tried avoiding it sometimes, not wanting to deal with all the girls. But since everything is riling up in the world it's understandable the Deatheaters children would be more riled up than normal.

Marie cried, exclaiming what Pansy and the girls had said to her, calling them all names and cursing them in different ways. Marie had a tight grip of her shirt, wetting it with her snot and tears. She didn't mind. She could easily just go change it, so just held her and let her let it out and cry.

When she seemed to have calmed down after a couple of minutes and was just sniffling, Willow sat back and gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked. Marie nodded.

"I wish I had the courage to stand up to them. I hate them so much." She sniffles again rubbing her eyes. Willow smiled.

"That's good that you have those thoughts, but be careful. Pansy can be rough. Even I have had a few scwabbles with her where I didn't know if I could handle her." It was true. Pansy was an unpredictable witch that would with no second thought use an unforgivable curse on someone.

Willow smiled. "But remember this. The best way to defeat them, is to become better than them. Not by strength, but by intelligence. And I think we can both agree their intelligence is a bit slow on the spectrum scale." They both laughed lightly. Thought that was a lie. They were pretty dim, but they knew how to fight.

She helped Marie up, gripping her elbow tightly. She put a protective hand on her back as they walked out. Parvati immediately rushed over and checked her and asked if she was alright. Marie nodded, smiling, the redness in her eyes and on her face slowly going away.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Willow asked one more time. Marie nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to avoid them more from now on." Willow smiled and waved goodbye as she turned, heading to the dormitory to change her shirt.

Willow waved goodbye, an apologetic look on her face, as Professor McGonagall gave her a steely glare for being late in getting her classes. She chuckled as she walked away, looking at her classes.

 _ **1st hr. - Potions with Professor Slughorn**_

 _ **2nd hr. - Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Severus Snape**_

 _ **3rd hr. - Herbology with Professor Pomona Sprout**_

 _ **4th hr. - Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **5th hr. - Muggle Music with Professor Filius Flitwick**_

 _ **6th hr. - Astronomy with Aurora Sinistra**_

 _ **7th hr. - Free period/ helping with Rubeus Hagrid**_

She was excited for all her classes, having picked them carefully with McGonagall's help. Her favorite class was going to be with Hagrid since that was more in line of what her career was going to be, but she also loved Astronomy.

She walked away towards potions, her first class that she was already so very late to. She hoped Slughorn was as great as Harry had made him out to be.

As she walked in, she saw that everyone was already working on something in their cauldrons, the air very intense.

She walked up to Professor Slughorn, "Um, Professor, I'm sorry I came in late-"

"Oh don't worry my dear. Since everyone has already started, just write a full paper on the Draught of Living Death and turn it in in two days."

She smiled, relieved that they were having such a great professor this year for potions. Harry had been right about him.

Willow looked around and found Harry. She walked up to him and stood back to watch him, Hermione, and Ronald work, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione looked very stressed, her hair everywhere. It was sort of funny since she always looked calm and collected.

Ronald didn't really seem to care, though he did seem to look confused, looking at Harry.

Harry, oddly, looked very confident and happy.

She narrowed her eyes. That usually never happens since Harry's worst class was potions. She walked closer and watched him work over his shoulder. He noticed and smiled at her, but she just narrowed her eyes.

That's when she saw his 'cheat sheet.' It was obviously an old looking potions book, but it had writing all over it.

She sighed, shaking her head and making a note in her head to interrogate him about it later.

She walked over to Hermione and watched her. She kept on looking at Harry's cauldron and at what he was doing, as if watching him would help her. Or she was trying to figure out how he was doing so well.

Harry noticed and gave her tips from the book he was looking at, but she didn't want to do them because the book she had didn't say to do any of that.

She just giggled in the back as she watched them, being entertained by all of it.

When Harry won Felix Felicuis, everyone seemed a little bit distraught that, of all people, Harry had won. She just patted him on the back and followed them out.

"I don't understand what happened." stated Hermione, a confused look on her face as they walked a little behind the boys.

"It's the book he has." she whispered, laughingly, "He was looking at it all during class. Its got writing all over it." she smiled, waiting for her reaction.

She looked at her in surprise, and she nodded in mock seriousness. She ran after Harry and Ron, probably to interrogate Harry on not being an honest student. She laughed and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

All of Willows classes buzzed by in no time, only because she couldn't wait to help out Hagrid.

And because it was only the first day.

When she got to his house, she smiled at the younger students that were there. They all seemed excited and a little nervous. There were tons of rumors about how crazy his class is, which is kind of true if you though about it.

She walked up to Hagrid, who seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Oh hello Willow, so happy to see that you could make it," He said happily.

She smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here, Hagrid."

He turned to all the students, pointing over to at the Dark Forest, "We are going in there today, I have a surprise for all of ya."

The students seemed to get excited at this. And as she scanned the crowed, she noticed two things.

One, Sammy was in this class, and was giving her an evil glare, as were all her friends.

Two, Draco was also in the class, but not paying any mind to her and seemingly utterly bored with the world.

She sighed and followed Hagrid in the forest, wondering what he was doing here. "Go a little faster to get there first so that you can make sure they are all there, there should be six of them." Hagrid whispered.

She nodded and ran a little farther into the forest. She didn't really know what would be there but Hagrid had already told her earlier where this surprise was going to take place.

As she got closer to the area, she heard some whimpering sounds, and what she saw surprised her. It was a wolf and her pups. What in the world was Hagrid doing with wolves and pups?

Bloody hell, this man was crazy.

She heard the class getting closer, so she walked up to the she-wolf slowly.

She didn't seem to care about her one bit. She reached down a picked up a little white wolf pup. It was a boy, with beautiful blue eyes.

The mother had 6 pups, which meant that they were all here. Three of them were black, one was gray, one was red, and one was white.

She had a feeling that these weren't her biological pups, since there were so many that were different colors.

When Hagrid came up and the students were settled and looking at all of the pups, he began to speak while petting the pup in her arms.

"These are pure bred wolves. They are not biologically related, but I was able to get different ones of different colors." He stopped petting the pup and looked at the class. "Six of you to a group, and each group will have one pup to take care of throughout the year. When the pups are fully grown, they will be sent to muggle wildlife parks."

They all just looked at him, astonished by this, "You will keep them in you house room. Now, it took me lots of hard work to get the teachers to allow this, but I did, so I expect you to take full responsibility for your pup. These are not dogs, but wolves, which means they are harder to handle."

When no one responded, he said, "Well, go on, pick your pup."

It took about 30 minutes for each group to get their pup. The three black ones easily got into groups, the white pup got in with a full girl group, which included her sister, and the red one got a full boys group.

Draco wasn't in any of the groups since none of them were technically his friends and were younger then him, but he didn't seem to care. She didn't really understand why he was here, and she shook her head at how antisocial he was being.

When she heard whimpering, she looked over and noticed that the gray one hadn't gotten a group. She walked over and scooped him up into her arms.

"Um, Professor, this one didn't get a group." Hagrid had been speaking to Draco as she walked up.

He turned around, and Draco and he watched as the pup began to attack her face with licks, and she giggled while holding him out at arms length to get him to stop. The pup's tail was wagging constantly.

"It would appear that the pup likes you." stated Hagrid. She smiled as she brought the pup back into her arms and he laid his head and front paws on her shoulder.

"I can take care of him, if you want." she said. Teddy would have a blast with the little guy if he was allowed to come here.

Hagrid thought about this, then shook his head, "No, I got an idea," he looked over at Draco, then at the pup in her arms who was playing with her hair now. "Draco and you can work with the pup together. It'll be extra points added into your grade."

Both Willow's and Draco's eyes widened, and he was first to speak up. "I refuse to work with her. I am here for extra credit, not to take care of some bloody pup-"

"Hush it, Malfoy, you need the grade. And I know Willow wont mind, and I have no doubt she'll do most of the work anyway, so stop complaining and just do it."

Hagrid walked away, obviously done with it, to check with the other groups as she and Draco just stared at each other.

"You start taking care of him and we will take turns every week," he growled and walked off.

She sighed, holding up the pup so that she could look at him.

"This year just became more interesting." She stated before walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

What do you guys think? Do you think that is how Hagrid would act? I don't even want to attempt to try out Hagrid's accent. Anybody willing to do it for me please? I will credit you haha. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter Three

~Chapter 3~

When she had brought the wolf up to the dormitory she thought all the girls in Gryffindor were going to have a mini heart attack. They all fell head over heels in love with him as hey played with him for hours; cooing at him and kissing his little nose. Until she had finally managed to snatch him away and give an excuse that he needed a bath.

Which wasn't far from the truth. His smell was potent, and his fur and teeth and claws were horrendous from being outside. She figured she could just used some shampoo on him and her toothpaste. Nothing to fancy.

She got him inside the tub first, locking the door as she turned on the shower to at least get some of the dirt off before getting in herself. Which he didn't seem to mind; he actually loved the water. She let him sit there for a moment while she undressed and jumped in with him.

She quickly washed him down with some shampoo, just to clean off most of the dirt and get him to smell nice. Once she had finished she took care of herself, having put him outside the tub so he could lay amongst the towels on the floor for him so that she could dry him once she was done.

But might she say it wasn't all that hard to get him clean. It took a good hour to get him completely clean and herself as well, finishing off by using her finger and toothpaste to clean his teeth a little. But he took it like a pro, didn't struggle or whine an inch.

As she walked out fully clothed and the pup fully dry, she went over to her bed to lay down and finish up some homework that she had.

As she worked on her essay for Slughorn she watched the girls play with him. She had been able to find some simple toys for him to play with; some old clothes she tore up and tied together to make a rope, one of her old stuffed animals she didn't mind parting with.

Even though he wasn't a dog, she needed to find ways to entertain him like one.

"Hey Willow," called Lavender, "Do you have a name for him yet?" Willow shook her head and realized he does need a name. They can't just keep calling him pup.

She started to think of names.

Furball?

 _ **No**_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head.

Runt?

Grey?

Oliver?

Teethy?

Scout?

She kept trying but couldn't seem to come up with anything. She honestly wasn't very good at coming up with names. She sighed to herself.

Maybe Draco had some ideas.

She internally shivered at the thought of him. She knew working with him will be awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them, but if she can just get through this, she can get through anything.

She looked up when she heard her name was being called by Hermione. She had all her new school books in her arms.

"Harry wants to talk to you," she stated before smiling and picking up the little devil that was tugging on her pants.

Devil?

Na.

She went down to the common room to see Harry sitting cross-legged in front of the fire place. She walked over and sat next to him, watching him as he starred intently into the blazing fire.

"You know it's said the harder you look at fire it'll give you the recipe for how to make great pie." She said seriously.

"It's hard," he started with a smile, "when you're left alone with your thoughts that you hide when you are around others. They go away for a while then blow up in your mind when you have nothing to distract you."

She frowned sadly, knowing he was most likely thinking about Sirius. She reached over and gripped his hand. It took him a second as she squeezed his hand lightly, but he eventually looked up and smiled at her sadly, probably happy that she was there to distract him. She smiled reassuringly back, letting go of his hand.

That was always a silent way of communication between them that everything was okay.

"So," he said, turning his full attention to me, "I hear you have to work with Malfoy on some project?"

She gulped and nodded. "It wasn't really a choice. Hagrid asked me to work with him on a project the students are doing in class and I couldn't just say no to Hagrid," the pup suddenly popped out of no where and started licking Harry's face and she laughed, "Or this little runt."

Harry chuckled and petted him to calm him down, "I can see why." His face turned serious. "But if Malfoy ever gives you trouble, just tell me and I'll break his bloody nose."

She smiled, "I know you and Draco don't get along and working with him wont be easy for me, but I think I can take care of myself, Harry. I am very capable of throwing a few punches. " She reached over and picked up the pup from Harry's lap and stood, holding him in her arms. Harry nodded slowly but sill looked a little anxious with the way he was biting his lips.

She sighed. "Really Harry, I'll be alright." When she could tell his expression hadn't changed from her reassurance one bit, she added, "And I'll come to you if I need to if he does anything."

He immediately smiled in relief and stood up, "Okay. Good. Well, goodnight Willow." She watched him walk up the stairs, happy he had gotten through to her since she was not a fan of asking for help. She rolled her eyes as she turned and walked away.

Boys.

But she had lied. She didn't really know how to handle Draco. It'd been years since they really interacted and she didn't know how he truly had changed. Yeah, he has the rough personality, but that's just his exterior. She didn't know a thing about what he kept hidden underneath. She sighed and walked to her bed, jumping in and pushing all her stuff on the floor carelessly.

Everyone was already asleep and she was too tired to stay up and put the last notes on the essay Professor Slughorn wanted her to write.

She cuddled the pup to her chest, wrapping them up in blankets as they drifted off into sleep.

She walked down the hall towards the Great Hall for lunch, happy that she had finally developed a tiny appetite for something to eat. She had the pup in her arms where he lay resting, his eyes big and curious as he took in the school. All day she had either been chasing him or making sure he didn't run away.

She understood that he was curious, but it would have to wait until this weekend when she had a little time to walk him around and teach him that he always has to come back to the Gryffindor room.

That was going to be a task. But as long as she get some raw meat and milk for him, it would work.

She reminded herself to go to the house elve's kitchen later to stock up.

As she got closer she saw Draco with a friend. He didn't seem to be paying any mind to the friend, though. In every other scenario she would have avoided him, but she needed to talk to him. She called out his name as she got closer. That's when she noticed the friend he was with.

Pansy Parkinson.

Oh goody.

When she stood next to them Pansy looked her up and down like she was a piece of garbage. Willow ignored her. "Draco, I have something I need to discuss with you about the runt." The little pup had already perked up when he saw Draco and now was trying to get out of her arms to get to him.

Or was it Pansy he was trying to get to? She couldn't tell. When Pansy noticed him she gave a disgusted look. "Of course a girl like you would have a nasty little thing like that. Purebred, clean, majestic animals are more important that these wild disgusting pieces of garbage."

Willow just looked at her with a bored expression

And let the pup go.

Immediately, Pansy screeched and Willow flinched at the sound of it. She thought one of her ear drums were officially dead. She ran, or more like awkwardly ran with her 5'in heels, away from the no more that a couple inches tall pup. She rolled my eyes and looked up at Draco. She hadn't noticed how tall he had become.

He was watching Pansy with distaste in his face.

So the girls were right, Draco really didn't like her.

"So," She started to get him to look at her, "We need to think of a name for him."

He frowned, "Why couldn't you-" realization dawned on him and a slight smile he tried to hide came on his face. She made a face at him. He knew she couldn't think of good names to save a life. When she had tried to come up with names for him when they were younger the best she had come up with was Dracy.

He looked up to the ceiling thinking as the mut ran up to Draco and pawed at his leg. He leaned down and picked him up by the scruff. Not a very loving way to pick him up yet the pup still wagged his tail and almost seemed to smile at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What about Rendall?"

She frowned. "Rendall? What does that mean?" Draco scratched the pups head as he spoke.

"Rendall means wolf shield in German. I remember reading it in some book." He shrugged as he handed her the runt back.

She cradled him in her arms as she smiled. "I didn't know you were actually intelligent, Draco Malfoy."

He smirked a little and her heart skipped a little as she looked into his lightened face. She hadn't seen him look like that in a while. But then, all too soon, his face turned into a scowl, "I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me anymore," then he turned on his heel and walked away into the Great hall.

She sighed as she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned to see Hermione. She was looking curiously between herself and the Great Hall, but didn't say anything. "Are you ready to actually eat?"

She frowned and Hermione made a face. But then it softened. "We all have noticed that you haven't been eating Willow." She nodded but didn't say anything as they walked into the Great Hall. "Just promise me that you'll try to eat something?" She nodded again. Willow guessed she was lucky for having a little appetite today.

But she quickly changed the subject. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet little Rendall, Ren for short," I said as she held him up. She smiled and scratched his head.

"That's actually a great name for him. It's simple but has a noble meaning behind it." She nodded as they sat next to some of the younger Gryffindors and fed Ren some raw meat she had in a container in she bag. She picked at some pudding, eating a spoon full here and there.

She looked around the hall to see people conversing, laughing, having fun. She saw Pansy yelling at Draco as he looked at her with a bored, annoyed expression. She noticed Sammy sitting with her friends. And was that flirting she saw with a boy? She guess boy talk will be coming soon.

She dreaded the thought of it.

That's when she remembered she needed to talk to Feline about her little flirtatious conversation with Blaze. She grabbed an apple and put Ren on the floor as she stood looking for her.

She found the twins eating at the end of the Slytherin table. She walked over to them, telling Hermione she'd be right back.

Little Ren followed her, tail wagging away, and when he noticed who they were going to, he ran over to them and jumped in their lap. He really loved meeting new people.

She sat on the other side of them, smiling.

"What's up?"

They both shrugged. "Farrah here has homework that she refuses to finish up because it's for Snape." She smiled as she scowled. In our third year Farrah had thrown a massive fit in class when Snape gave her a low grade on a very important project that would make or break her grade in class that she actually tried on. And in return Snape gave her a months detention cleaning with Filtch.

Ever since, she has refused to do any work in the class. She still don't know how she keeps passing her grade when she does nothing for that class.

She turned her attention to Feline. "So, how's Blaze?" Willow asked casually, taking a bite of her apple as she tries to see her reaction. Her eyes lightened up a little.

"He is great. He was talking to me earlier today about his trip with his family to Cuba. He says it's so nice there." she seemed to sigh happily and dreamily a little as she spoke. And that's all that she needed. She definitely wasn't thinking about Cuba with that look.

"You like Blaze!" She said mockingly, pointing at her.

Farrah laughed, "I told you it was obvious!"

Feline sat there with her mouth open until she exclaimed, "Don't talk so loud people might hear you!" She twiddled with her thumbs looking down while her cheeks blushed. "Besides he doesn't want people knowing."

Farrah and Willow frowned. "And why ever not?" they both demanded.

She sighed and looked at both of them, "Because of everything that is going on." She looked at Farrah, "Our parents are stressed, but they aren't the only ones. Blazes parents had once been Death Eaters and though he doesn't know if they are still involved, he doesn't want to drag me or our family into it." She grew sadder as she spoke.

The Twin's parents were one of the few adults in Slytherin who weren't Death Eaters and were actually quite nice. Farrah wrapped an arm around her and she covered her hand with hers, squeezing a little.

She hadn't noticed but Ren had gotten in her lap and was laying there calmly, as if he knew she was sad.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you." said a student that had run up to her before walking off.

She had been on her way back to her dorm, meat and milk in her bag from the kitchen for Ren whom the girls were watching.

She shrugged and walked to his office. McGonagall was already there, waiting for her. _Huh_ , she thought, _I wonder what he wants to talk about._ She gasped inwardly. Maybe it's about bringing Teddy to the school.

She got excited as the giant griffin statue moved on queue to the password McGonagall had said. She hadn't been paying attention, so she hadn't heard it.

 _Damn._

They walked up the stairs and into his office. She smiled when she saw him.

He nods, "Thank you, Minerva." she hands him a paper and leaves. "Please, take a seat, Ms. Leviathan."

She took a seat and, for a while, all he did is look at the paper. Then he puts it down and smiles at her.

"How are you, Willow? I heard you have one of Hagrid's wolves?"

Willow smiled and nodded. "I am doing great and yes. He's a handful but he keeps me busy at least."

Dumbeldore nodded. "Wolves are very majestic. One of the oldest animals of literature in the world. One wonders if they maybe truly magical or not." She smiled and nodded, in response, becoming a little impatient. Her and Dumbeldore were only really on a first name bases. She didn't have a big relationship with him like Harry.

He smiled. "I had you come here, Ms. Leviathan, because I have made a decision on your proposition."

She straightened her back for what was to come. She rubbed her hands together nervously in her lap.

"I've decided to let your brother come here." She breathed a sigh of relief. " As you had said, the only one watching him is your maid, and most young children have more than just a maid to watch them. But while he is here I want you to teach him a little about magic and McGonagall will see how he has progressed over time."

She smiled happily, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"He'll be here within the next day or so. In the mean time you will have to go to one of the storage rooms and get the extra furniture for him. He will stay with the youngest boys in Gryffindor," he stood and walked away towards one of his book cases. "Take great care of him, he is your responsibility. I have never allowed this type of thing before so you best do good about it."

She nodded, "Thank you, Professor, so much." He nodded at her and she smiled and left.

When she was outside, she literally jumped a couple a feet with her fist in the air. She giggled as she began walking to the common room to tell everyone the big news.

It was after school hours and she had decided to go for a walk around the school grounds to let her mind wonder. She was walking in a open field that was full of weeds and wild flowers.

She started to think about Seamus and what had happened with them. They had fallen for each other starting in their third year. She had found him kind and charming. They flirted for a while until they started dating over the summer before their fourth year. She had truly fallen for him, she hadn't date him for no good reason.

He had made her feel happy for the first time in a very long time. She had been infatuated with him, maybe even in love. It had been a new experience for her since Draco and she hadn't necessarily dated and she hadn't dated anyone at all before Seamus.

It had been nice while it lasted. They'd stay around each other whenever they could. They earned new things about each other every time they were together. She sighed remembering her first kiss with him. He had made it so utterly romantic. The perfect first kiss.

She picked a flower from a bush that came up to her waist without thinking and was plucking off its petals. They had started having issues when Seamus started saying he didn't believe what Harry said about Voldemort in their fifth year. Since she was his best friend of course she believed him, so Seamus and Willow would get into fights over it and she always tried her best not to say anything mean, but her year had already started out stressful enough that she couldn't stop herself, especially with the news that Voldemort had returned.

She had also started the year out horribly since Umbridge had come and just utterly rubbed her the wrong way. She probably fought with her more than Harry. Her hand still had the scar to prove it. And when she did it to Sammy, oh did she have hell to pay. She knew everyone had found her very scary and she ended up being expelled along with Sammy, which had been fine by her.

But Dumbeldore as brought her back once it was all over.

But before all that and after Seamus finally started believing Harry, she hadn't thought Seamus would join Dumbledore's Army. He and she had started to fight again because she didn't want him getting involved and he just kept calling her a coward and a bloody moron and it just went from there. They ended up breaking a part and loosing contact. Her feelings for Draco had started to come back when she began to think more and more about him, especially every time she had run into him while he was on the Inquisitor squad. So she broke it off.

It hadn't come as a shock to some people since they sometimes ended up fighting in public. It had kind of shocked Seamus and he had begged her to take him back but she couldn't. Almost everyday he asked why she had broken it off and for obvious reasons, she couldn't say why.

When she had been getting ready to leave after her expulsion that's when he read her journal. She had left it on her bed with some other things while she had taken a break from packing.

She had been so angry and frustrated when he had started bombarding her with all these questions that she pulled him into a bathroom and explained everything to him. That Draco and she had grown up together and that she had and always will love him.

Oh how Seamus lost it. She guessed that reading it from her journal hadn't been enough to set him off but hearing it from her own mouth had. He screamed and yelled and hit walls. She eventually had to cast a spell on the bathroom walls making a sort of sound proof bubble so that people wouldn't think to come in and see what all the ruckus was about.

When he had calmed, she remember the words he had said to her.

"I want you to feel misery, to be in pain, to feel torture. So I wont tell Harry because the day he finds out, he'll reject you like the piece of Slytherin loving garbage you are."

That had stuck with her because it was true. Harry will reject her and probably would completely erase her from his life and count her as an enemy. Which would hurt, but she would deserve it.

She had unknowingly walked to a small river that ran along the side of the field. She heard barking and looked around to see Ren messing with a baby thestral. It was cute and lightened her heavy heart a bit.

She called him over and he came scurrying over to her, jumping into her arms. She held him close to her chest as a thestral walked up and she petted its head. She reached into my bag for some raw meat and feed them some.

She began thinking about the reason she could see them, the horrific thing that had happened right in front of her eyes.

She turned and walked away, holding Ren tightly to her chest as she thought about the bright green light that always took over her thoughts when she thought about the person that had died in her arms.

And the person that had murdered her right in front of her.


	9. Author's Note (2)

Hello my fellow wattpaders! Thank you for helping me get this far! The first three chapters were already written and revised many times, so they weren't bad and pretty much finished. So here on out the chapters will be less edited and may change over time. So please, if you see anything wrong, let me know. Cause no doubt there will be. I will not be fully editing this novel until I am completely done with it so it will not be perfect. But I hope you will stick this out with me until the very end! :)

Love all of you!

Summer


	10. Chapter Four

~Chapter 4~

It was hard to sleep. She tossed and turned, positioning this way and that way, but to no avail. She just couldn't get comfortable. And it didn't help that her mind wouldn't stop working.

Ren was fast asleep on his back with his tongue lolling out and snoring loudly like a bear. It was the cutest thing Willow had ever seen as she stroked his tummy.

She pushed the covers back, sighing as she stood up, putting a throw rug over her shoulders to keep her warm as she walked out of the room and down to the common room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She grabbed the book she was currently reading that she had left on the fire place as she went out into the halls, using her wand for light.

She liked walking around at night when no one was around, making sure she didn't get caught. It was especially beautiful when it was a full moon. It really lit up Hogwarts and made it look like a mystic haunted castle.

Though that's what it sort of was.

The main reason why she couldn't sleep was because Teddy will be coming tomorrow. She was nervous because she didn't know how he would react to such a big and different place. He didn't leave the house often except to go play at the local park or go out with Willow. What if he got lost and couldn't find his way? It's not easy for a child to adjust to things.

But she was hopeful. Or she had to keep herself hopeful so that she didn't loose her mind with worry. Ted was a smart boy, he would be okay.

And she was a bit excited to be able to teach him a few things about magic. He was already obsessed with reading books about potions and defense spells that she'd find at the library and book stores. She'd feel more at ease if he knew a thing or two about it with all of this anti-climatic war going on.

She had received a letter yesterday that Eliza had taken him already to get his wand. It was really only a practice wand for school, nothing more. He'd be getting his first true wand when he was eleven and starting school at Hogwarts.

That's if there even was a Hogwarts then.

Teddy had written that it was a beautiful wand with red wood bark and unicorn hair as it's core. He seemed very excited to use it, even if he couldn't keep it.

When she came to the Great Hall the four tables were still set up like they are everyday, side by side. She sat in the one that was closest to the windows so that she could turn off the light on her wand and put it down.

She looked at her wand for a second. It was a soft white color, the wood coming from aspen trees. And the inside was made of, not to surprising, dragon scale. Olivander had told her the scale had come from an ancient Japanese dragon. Her wand, in a sense, was old and wise like the Japanese dragon, but transformative and pure like the aspen bark that it's made of.

She set it down on the table gently, giving it one last loving and sentimental look before opening the book on the table.

The book was about the history of dragons. What types there are, how they came to be, what they've done throughout history. There was even a section about famous ones.

One of which was called The Great Black Scar, said to have looked red and black and the only dragon in existence that could speak. He lived for many years in the 12 century, reigning terror everywhere for food, gold, territory. Wherever he went, destruction followed, and he'd leave a large black scar in the earth from is ferocious flames.

Then, one day, he vanished.

Many knights and kings claimed they had killed him, told many stories of what they did and how they had slane him. Some in a cave, some in old castles saving maidens, many said things that didn't make any sense.

No one truly knows what happened to him though. Except for one story that seemed to be the best of them all.

It talks about how he had fallen in love with a young witch that had found him and healed him of his wounds from a fight with another dragon. He had wondered why she would help him even though he was the most feared dragon of them all. And her only response was "Every living being can change." Eventually the young witch was found out and sout after to be killed because of her skills. When he had found out he'd gone to her aid, but was too late. He had found her hung for all too see. And then, he disappeared, some where deep in the mountains, living out his days with no more destruction. To change his ways for the young witch he had fallen in love with.

Though it was just a story.

For some years many scholars tried to find out what had truly happened, but to no conclusion. Eventually everyone gave up and let it be just history.

It was interesting to read. Since her favorite subject is magical creatures she had been reading a lot on them recently. Dragons have become one of her favorite to learn about. When she had brought this up to Hermione, of course, she had had many books to recommend her. This was one of probably over a hundred long list of books.

She opened the book to the section she was currently on; Dragon Healing. Which parts of a Dragon can be used and which Dragon species have been used in the past to do different types of healing. Poison, gashes, venomous bites. Practically everything.

"It's nice, isn't it? To read by moonlight? So very calming."

Willow jumped when she heard the voice and spun around in her seat to see who it was. She let out a heavy breath and laughed nervously when she saw Luna standing there in her pajamas with what looked like cabbage in her hands and a wistful look on her face that she always had.

"Hello Luna. Would you like to join me?"

She nodded smiling, completely unphased by the fact that she was caring a head of cabbage in her hands.

She closed her book and looked pointedly at the cabbage as she sat down, but Luna still didn't seem to notice.

She couldn't help but laugh a little as she asked, "Luna, why are you walking around with a head of cabbage?"

This seemed to bring her back and looked down at it, then leaned over to her as if to tell her a secret and whispered, "There are brefents in my bed. A head of cabbage kept at the end of my bed will keep them away." Then she sat back, looking at the cabbage satisfyingly.

Willow shook her head. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from the house elves." She said matter of factedly.

Willow smiled and giggled softly. Luna was something else, but that's what made most people like her. She especially did. She was sweet and nice, but incredibly smart in a wistful sort of way.

"I heard that your brother was coming to the school. Is that why you couldn't sleep?" She asked her.

She nodded in response. "Yes, and I hope he will like it here and that people will accept him. He's such a sweet and charming little boy. He'll win even the hardest of hearts over." she said, smiling.

Luna smiled as well. "Well I can't wait to meet him. I could tell him about the nargles." Willow laughed at that, knowing that Teddy would actually be very interested in the subject.

She stood up. "I'm off to bed." she nodded at her as she left. Willow hoped that everyone will react to him being here like Luna.

Willow ran out of the common room, tripping over her feet as she slipped on her school robes.

After having spoken with Luna she had stayed there for a while longer before going back to her room and going to bed. Though of course no one took the time to actually wake her up when classes were supposed to start.

She was panting when she got to potions, no doubt looking like she had just rolled out of bed.

Which is on every level correct.

Everyone stared at her as she walked to the empty seat next to Hermione and collapsed in it. Slughorn seemed to just ignore her and kept on teaching.

"I tried waking you, I swear. But you were sleeping like a sloth." Hermione said, looking at her guiltily.

"And snoring like one," giggled out Parvati, whom she stuck her tongue out at.

"It's alright. Slughorn doesn't seem to care anyway." Willow responded to Hermione as she took out her textbook and parchment paper, taking notes with her quill.

They were learning about potions of poison. So many different types, but Willow couldn't stop thinking about her dragon book. She really wanted to take it out of her bag and read more of it.

After morning classes were finished, they all walked down to the Hall to grab some lunch. She heard a commotion as they walked in. Everyone seemed to be reading the Daily Prophet. As she got close to Ginny she leaned over and looked at the head title and gasped.

 _More witches and wizards kidnapped_

They all looked at each other. She knew what they were all thinking. What was the ministry doing about this? How were they handling all these kidnappings? Were they doing anything at all?

She knew how strong Death Eaters were, but the Ministry was supposed to control these type of things. She wondered if they couldn't because they were engulfed by fear for Voldemort.

She had no doubt it was probably true.

"Those poor families." Hermione whispered. "This needs to stop. Why hasn't the Ministry done anything?"

"Because they are a bunch of spineless woosies that's why." mumbled one of the younger Gryffindor boys she didn't know.

"One of those spineless woosies is my father, so watch your bloody mouth Travis." Ron countered. The boy , Travis, held his head high.

"And why should I? All these people being kidnapped is because the Ministry isn't doing a thing about it. They are spineless and don't know what they are doing, obviously."

"He isn't wrong," Said a Ravenclaw girl that had wandered over, "The Death Eaters are strong and evil, and they are afraid of them and You Know Who. They haven't caught a single one except Malfoy. They aren't doing anything except hiding behind their desks and whining."

Ron looked like he was about to tackle the boy or the girl before Harry whispered something in his hear and tugged him away, Hermione following the boys, trying to avoid a fight breaking out and getting in trouble.

Willow didn't follow them. She turned and walked away as fast as she could. She was nervous when others talked about death eaters around her. She hoped every day no one would find out about who she was.

She reached the Astronomy tower and leaned over the railing, taking a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, calming her mind. Her father was one of her most darkest secret that very few knew. She didn't associate herself in anyway with him as a person. All he was to her was the man that biologically made her. They shared none of the same values.

Her mother, despite being so kind hearted and loving, had some how fallen for a wicked man. Willow shivered as she remembered him. Even as a little girl, she had been frightened of him. She wondered how her mother had stayed with him for so long.

She sighed and sagged against the railing as she realized that that's who she got it from. Falling in love with the wrong person.

She heard foot steps behind her and whirled around, then sighed. It was only a Hufflepuff boy, though he did look familiar. He smiled at her kindly as he came closer. "Hello there, little Dove."

Willow blushed at the nickname. "Um, hello..."

"Marcus. Marcus Wayfair," he bowed before her elegantly. "At your service little Dove."

She made a face, "Why are you calling me that?"

He smiled as he walked closer, leaning his arms on the railing. "First year, you sat infront of me. You had a tendency to draw doves on every paper of yours during class when you were bored." She flushed, remembering them. She didn't think anyone noticed except Hermione, whom had sat next to her all that year. "And since then I have associated Doves with your exquisite beauty."

She smiled as she turned and looked out on the castle. "Your flatter is nice, but why is it needed?" She was flattered, but she wasn't stupid.

He looked at her as he touched his chest as though he was in pain. "I am hurt, Beauty, that you would suggest such a thing that I am only using flattery to win anything but your heart." Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"What a beautiful sound your laughter is, sweet Dove." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, spill it Marcus."

He smiled. "You are as smart as you are beautiful." He looked her in the eye. "I need your help with something secret. " He winked at her.

She waited a minute before responding, "Well, are you going to elaborate what you want or am I going to have to guess? Cause that would take hours and some popcorn."

He chuckled. "I am working on a little project for all the houses at the end of the year. Something special for everyone, especially the younger ones, to sort of lighten the mood a bit." Willow raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Really? What does it entail?"

"I was definitely thinking chocolate. Maybe some music and games."

"So basically a party?" Marcus nodded.

Willow thought for a moment. "Well we would have to run it by the Professors of course. But Slughorn has parties frequently so I can't see why they'd say no." Willow smiled. "Yes, I will help you."

Marcus smiled wide and bowed again. "Thank you, my lady." Willow giggled lightly. "Meet me back here at 4 on Saturday." She nodded and watched as he walked away.

She bit her lip as she turned and walked away. She was quite excited to work on this project. She wasn't one to hide away her love for giving to people and putting smiles on their faces. She walked to the Great Hall, finding Hermione, Harry, and Ron and told them what had happened.

"He likes you." Hermione immediately blurted out.

Her eyes widened. "No way. That is impossible."

"Are you bloody blind? He remembers you used to draw _doves_. _From 6 years ago_." Ron exclaimed. "If that's not proof of someone liking you I dont know what is."

Willow stared pointedly at Hermione before she laughed. "I've heard of him. He seems alright. Not a bad bloke." Harry said in approval. She rolled her eyes, but she was happy he approved.

Ren came scurrying up to her, barking like a mad dog as he stood up on his hind legs and pawed at her. "Oh hello there sweety what are you doing?" He barked in response as Parvati walked out, panting a little, looking aggravated.

"That monster got to my clothes, Will." She stated as she walked over and held up her jumper, torn to shreds.

"Ren, what were you thinking." Willow gasped as she raised him up and made him look at it. He bowed his head, ears flat. "You have toys for that mister. You get to sleep on the floor tonight and no treats either." Ren whined.

Willow looked at Parvati. "I'm so sorry. I have an extra on in my chest you can use and I'll buy you a new one this Christmas." She nodded, scratching Ren behind the ear before sighing and walking away. She put Ren on the floor next to her and took the makeshift harness she had made and put it on him. "No more running off for you today."

"Why do you think he did it." Ron asked.

Willow shrugged. "Out of boredom possibly. Pups don't really understand what things are and aren't a toy until you tell them. Hopefully he'll learn from this one time and wont do it again. I don't need to be buying a million people new jumpers before the semester is over."

They all nodded. "So do you really think the professors will be okay with a party?" Ron asked.

Willow nodded. "I am pretty sure. As long as it is not to crazy and casual it should be fine. I think it would be great with how negative everything seems to be right now. It'd be nice for everyone to have just one fun night where we can forget our troubles and what is really going on outside. Especially for the younger kids."

They all nodded in union in agreement with this.

After classes Willow walked over to Draco with Ren in her arms. Hagrid had already dismissed everyone from class. He looked as he saw her approach and waited for her to catch up to him. She had remembered during class that she had so much homework tonight that she really needed all her concentration on it, and not on the pup.

"Hey Draco can you take Ren tonight? I have homework I need to catch up on and I can't be watching him at the same time as I do it." Draco groaned but took Ren in his arms. She noticed his cheeks seemed to be a little red and his eyes looked tired. She passed it off as case from the cold and school.

"He's in trouble for tearing up Parvati's jumper so don't let him sleep with you and don't give him any special treats. He needs to learn that is not okay."

Draco laughed as he held him up so that he could look at him. "That's my boy. We'll make a wolf out of you yet." Ren wagged his tail.

Willow rolled her eyes. "No you wont, and," she handed him the extra bag she carried. "This is his regular food he eats. Do not spoilt him. He needs to learn what he did was wrong. He can't be running around tearing up people's clothes."

He smiled at her. "Oh come on Will, he's not that bad. He's a wolf, he's supposed to do bad things."

"No he is not. He maybe a wolf, but wolves are fairly smart and should be taught to not do things. Which wont be easy if you let him do what he wants. And it's not easy to take care of him as it is."

He looked at her pointedly. "I can do it just fine. It shouldn't be that hard. He just doesn't view you as his Alpha. "

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Come back to me in the morning and see if you think the same way, Malfoy. Then we will see who is the Alpha or not."

He seemed to stand up higher with the challenge. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow." He turned and walked off as Willow giggled, pride in his stride. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

It was dinner time when Willow walked to the Great Hall. She had gone straight to all her classes then spent her free period in the dormitory making sure she was all caught up on homework so that she wouldn't have to do a thing this weekend. She wanted to have some relaxation until Teddy came down.

She had specifically come down to find Draco. She hadn't seen him when she had gone to their meet up place, nor had she seen him all day. She was a little worried, but she wasn't about to let that show in her face.

She went over and grabbed a roll and a plate of kidney pie as she glanced around the Hall, searching for white hair.

Nothing.

She huffed and decided to try asking the twins to look for him in Slytherine House. She found them as they were walking out, heads bent together as they gossiped.

"Hey girls I need your help." She said as she caught up to them. They turned and walked slower with her.

"What for?" Feline asked.

"I am trying to find Draco-"

"Ooh and why is that? Trying to get some?" Farrah cut in as they both giggled.

Willow rolled her eyes. "No. He has Ren and he was supposed to give him to me this morning. But he never showed. And I haven't seen him all day."

"Are you afraid he might be sacrificing him?" Farrah asked.

"That is something he would do, ya know." Feline responded.

Willow couldn't help but smile, suppressing a laugh. "No I am not worried he is sacrificing Ren. I was just wondering if you could look in your dormitory for me?"

"Oh I don't know, Will. He might kill us. You know how intimidating he can be." Feline said, frowning.

Willow nodded. He was quite intimidating. Farrah spoke up, eye bright with mischief, "He doesn't intimidate you, right? So why don't you just come in and find him?"

Willow looked horrified. "But that is against a school rule!" she exclaimed.

"School rule, shmool wool, they'll never know if you do it really fast. We've been doing it for years." The twins gripped Willow by her hands and pulled her towards the dungeons where the Slytherine dormitory was.

Willow whined a little before sighing, giving in. It really would only be a couple seconds. Nothing would happen.

Hopefully.

When they got to where the entrance was to Slytherine, Willow, just out of common courtesy, covered her ears when they said the password, too which the twins had rolled their eyes at.

They walked in and Feline quickly threw a Slytherine robe over her head so no one really noticed who she was. "Don't need the other students coming at you. We love you, but you're on your own if that happens." Willow smiled as she looked around the room.

Her eyes landed on Blaze in the corner and she pointed him out to them. They all scurried over to him as she adjusted the robe around her. He of all people should know where Draco was.

"Blaaaaaaze, sweetheart," Farrah said teasingly. He chuckled and put down his text book from class.

"Wha-" His eyes widened when he saw Willow as she smiled sheepishly at him. "What are you doing." he whispered as he pulled her close, getting the twins to surround her. "If they see you they will kill you. And if Snape found out." They all shivered at the thought.

"Then help me to make this quick. I am trying to find Draco. Where is he?"

Blaze frowned, "He's been sick all day. He's up in the dorm with a fever. He refused to go to the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey came here to check on him and give him his medicine."

Willow wasn't going to deny it. Her heart filled with worry over him. "Let me go up and see him, Blaze. Now."

Blaze seemed shocked but nodded, helping her get up to the dorm unnoticed.

The twins and Blaze stayed outside to keep an eye out as Willow walked in, dropping the robe to the floor as she looked around the room. It was messy, like any boys room. The Slytherine marking on everything she could see. Until a small ball of fur jumped at her.

Willow giggled lightly as she held Ren in her arms. "Hello sweetheat." She kissed his head as he seemed to smile up at her, his tongue lolling out. "Where's Draco?" She asked him. He jumped from her arms and ran to a bed on the other side of the room, where she could hear heavy breathing.

Slowly, she walked over the bed, and pulled back the curtain gently to see Draco, face red and sweaty with fever, breathing hard and tossing in bed. Ren was beside him, laying his head next to Draco's.

"Oh Draco, why do you push yourself," she whispered as she sat next to him, brushing his hair from his forehead. He kept on thrashing until Willow touched his cheek gently, feeling how feverish he was. "Draco. Draco, it's me." She whispered as she sat closer to him, taking her handkerchief and patting at the sweat on his face.

His eyes popped open wide, as if in fright, then they calmed when he saw it was her. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into her palm. "Your hands are cooling to me." She blushed lightly, but ignored it.

Now was not the time for it.

"Have you taken your medicine. Your fever should be down if you were."

He chuckled as he looked at her. "Why don't you feed it to me with a kiss."

Willow sighed. It seems even in sickness he has witty comebacks. "Come, sit up now so that I can give it to you. And change your shirt." She helped him sit up as he groaned. She started to yank up his shirt until she realized what she was doing. She blushed and hesitated for a moment.

 _No,_ she thought to herself. _You're just helping him._ _Stop thinking and just do it._ She took off his shirt, trying not to look at his broad chest. He was more lean than she remembered him. Muscles where they hadn't been before. She picked up a shirt from a top his chest at the end of the bed and smelt it to make sure it was clean before putting it on him, resisting the urge to run her fingers over his chest.

"Here," she said as she took some of the medicine and held it out to him to drink. He made a disgusted face as he did, clearly hating the taste. She handed him a glass of water. "I'll ask Blaze to grab you some toast to eat before it kicks in and you sleep. You need to eat something to keep your strength up." She stood and tucked him in, like she always did for Teddy or Sammy whenever they were sick.

"You're so beautiful Will," she looked at him in shock when he said that, but his eyes were already closed and he was breathing deeply. She took it as just the fever talking. She brushed the hair back from his face, taking in every way it looked. She resisted the urge to kiss his forehead, or any other part of his body.

She looked to Ren. "Now it is your job to watch him," she whispered. Ren perked up a little like he was listening to her as he laid his head on Draco, keeping him warm. "That's a good boy," she said as she scratched his head. She quickly made Ren a bowl of water and food before leaving, looking at Draco one last time before closing the door behind her.

The twins and Blaze all looked up as she walked out. "He's fine. I just gave him his medicine. Blaze make sure to grab him some toast before going to bed. He really nee-"

"What is _she_ doing here!" shrieked a voice.

Willow looked around to see all the Slytherines watching her.

She had forgotten to put the robe back on.

 _Well shit._


End file.
